In various scenarios, connectors are useful for hikers, fisherman, outdoorsmen, travelers, and a variety of other users. Carabiners may be used to tie objects down, connect one object to another, and find a very wide variety of uses. A double carabiner such as an S shaped carabiner are useful, however, somewhat limited since the gate portion of the carabiner only faces one way.